Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {2} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{-1} & {2}+{-2} & {3}+{4} \\ {-1}+{-1} & {-1}+{3} & {1}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {0} & {7} \\ {-2} & {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$